


Like the gentle rain

by Pixelationmadness



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelationmadness/pseuds/Pixelationmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mage, a girl, a castle.<br/>A nuke, a mission, and a snip of the wrong wire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the gentle rain

Droplets of water spiraled midair, landing on the large lake where she had first fallen into. Ripples spread across the shining surface, growing larger and criss-crossing each other before disappearing. The mage’s eyes were slightly unfocused, as if his mind was being slowly washed away by the steady downpour, the sandcastle of memories crumbling bit by bit by the relentless current. His very soul seemed to trickle down his body, melting and dissolving into the sagging earth at his feet.

He looked up into the gray sky, blinking away salty raindrops that stung his exposed scars. He hadn’t noticed his mask’s absence, the wet fabric now hanging limply from his neck.

 

Looking down, the hideous sight of a huge crater bore sharply into his mind. The remains of their fortress, where she had given her own life in a desperate attempt to protect their home--all in vain now, he thought bitterly. And now, what was left?

He soon tore his gaze away, a duplicate of the massive hole growing ever more in his heart. Turning his back, he slowly trudged towards the lake. The rain grew heavier, as if holding him back from returning there - the place where everything until now began, and had ended.

 

The lakeside seemed to be perfect for her resting place—the exact spot she had come ashore, both of them unaware of all the turmoil in the future. He had taken great care to obscure the crater from her view. He wanted to keep her away from all the pain; that would be a burden he would carry alone.

 

The mage collapsed next to the small mound of dirt that covered his beloved’s body, his eyes fixed on the lifestone he himself had given to his apprentice. Propped up where her head lay, it was etched with the words: ‘The girl from the sky, laid to rest on earth.’

His impulse was to dig her up again, searching for one last spark of life in her body, and pour every ounce of power in him into her. All he wanted was to see her open eyes, to see her laugh one last time…

 

But it would never happen, he sighed, lying on the wet grass beside the grave. The realization that their distance was now much more than just a layer of dirt was eroding him, both inside and out.

Soon the sun was in clear view, yet the gray clouds did not yield completely. They poured out their essence, as if they knew what had happened at the very place--mourning for the death of a girl who had loved the world.


End file.
